¿Por qué tu?
by It'sNotTooLate
Summary: Aunque las personas no lo entendieran como el...Podria jurar que ella era la mujer de su vida...


Advertencias: ninguna…XD

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los de Tokio hotel me pertenece, ellos son dueños de ellos mismo, si yo fuera su dueña Bill estaría al lado mío y Tom cocinando para mi XD. Y también que escribiré la historia en una serie de drabbles…

Sin más que decir….

_**¿Por qué me enamore de ella?**_

Si bien…en el mundo en el que actualmente vivo y si hablo de el de la farándula, es difícil encontrar a alguien que te ame por como eres y no por lo que tienes...Estoy feliz de poder decir "yo si la encontré".

Es mas hasta podría decir que fue un milagro ya que siempre pensé encontrarla en algún concierto, una fan party o hasta en una firma de autógrafos pero no…con ella fue todo diferente.

Aun recuerdo como la conocí…

-Flash back-

_Estábamos en nuestras vacaciones y Tom había decidido que iríamos hacia México ya que seria bueno ver sus playas…no iríamos los 2 solos sino que esta vez nos acompañaba nuestro mejor amigo Andreas…_

_Ya estando en el avión me puse a pensar en mi vida…era un hombre que a sus 20 años todavía no encontraba el amor! …pero no perdía las esperanzas, esperaba que cuando la viera fuera como un flechazo o un golpe en la cara que me dijera __**"ella es la indicada".**_

_Llegamos dos horas después y cuando bajamos eran las 5:00 am entonces no había mucha gente, logramos pasar desapercibidos y fuimos rumbo al hotel…Tom quería un Hotel que quedara cerca de la playa… se me había olvidado estábamos en Cancún…_

_Cuando bajamos hacia la playa…nos quedamos admirando lo hermosa que era._

"_¿Bill iremos con Andreas a conversar con esas chicas vienes?"-me dijo Tom feliz._

"_no pienso ir a caminar por allí ¿esta bien?"_

"_como quieras pero no te pierdas!"-me dijo en tono burlón_

"_bien"_

_Camine y camine hasta que llegue a una zona donde no había casi personas y las pocas que había estaban más concentradas en otra cosa._

_Iba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando una pelota me dio de lleno en la cara botando mis lentes y mi gorro al mar…_

"_ahhh!...lo siento mucho señor!"-dijo una chica disculpándose _

"_no...No hay problema"_

"_¿seguro que se encuentra bien?"_

_Cuando dijo eso levante mi mirada y me tope con una persona que hizo que mi corazón se parara…_

_Ella era ¡perfecta!_

_Cuando me pare me di cuenta que yo era mucho mas alto que ella…_

_Fácilmente su cabeza me llegaba a mi hombro, y su cabello ¡Dios! era hermoso de un color café oscuro que combinaba con su piel morena y un poco bronceada…_

"_¿ehh… disculpe se encuentra bien?"_

"_si…"_

"_ok…siento lo del golpe es que no lo vi"_

"_claro no te preocupes…"-dije con una sonrisa…_

_Me había dado cuenta de algo __**ella era la indicada**__…_

"_ok entonces nos vemos"_

"_no! Espera" dije agarrándole la mano...era tan suave y mucho mas pequeña que la mía…_

"_¿si?"_

"_¿como te llamas?"_

"_Lucia "_

"_que lindo nombre"_

"_gracias"_

"_yo soy…"_

"_¿Bill Kaulitz?, si lo se lo supe desde que te vi"_

"_y… ¿Por qué no gritaste cuando me reconociste?"_

"_mmm…porque supuse que no querrías a una chica gritando como histérica al lado tuyo y…aparte ¿Por qué gritaría? Ni que fueras el que encontró la cura del cáncer…"_

"_uhmm…tienes razón…"_

"_A veces"_

"_oye me caíste bien ¿porque no...Vamos a comer o a tomar algo?"_

"_lo siento…es que estoy con unos amigos."_

"_¡ohhh vamos!... ¿si?" dije poniendo mi mejor cara_

"_uhmm…ok pero que sea rápido ¿si?"_

"_ni notaras el tiempo"_

"_ok"_

_Nos dirigimos hacia un puesto cerca de la playa, pedimos unas bebidas y nos sentamos a platicar…_

"_y que te gusta hacer" me pregunto lucia_

"_mmm diseñar es uno de mis hobbies favoritos… ¿y el tuyo?"_

"_mmm me gusta escribir"_

"_¿sobre que?"_

"_sobre muchas cosas"_

_Así pasamos mucho tiempo hablando hasta que Tom me llamo…_

"_Bill pequeña rata ¿donde te metiste?"_

"_ups! Lo siento ya voy para allá"_

"_bien"_

_Regrese a ver a lucia y le dije_

"_se me hizo tarde ¿te acompaño a donde te hospedas?"_

"_¿seguro?"_

"_claro"_

"_bien"_

_Llegamos al hotel donde se hospedaba y le dije que mañana la invitaría a desayunar a si que estuviera lista temprano y ella solo se rio y me dio un beso en la mejilla y me susurro un "que tengas buena noche…Bill"_

_Y así embobado me fui al hotel donde al llegar escuche el gran sermón de Tom…pero ya nada importaba igual mañana la volvería a ver…_

…_¿Reviews?..._

_XDDD espero y les haya gustado…recuerden todas las ideas salen de mi cabecita si miran otra cosa parecida ya no es mi culpa…de seguro es porque me copiaron ¬¬"…XDD hasta la próxima!_

_Espero actualizar esta mini historia...Emmm mañana XD_

_Nos leemos_

_Zibilla citripia_


End file.
